Naglfar
by Zohhak
Summary: Penemuan prasasti yang terkubur beratus tahun lamanya membawa keluarga Shion kepada senjata maha dahsyat di dunia. Semua menginginkannya, sebuah senjata yang akan memberi kekuatan apapun yang diinginkan pemilikinya. Ambisi yang meluap dari keluarga Shion dalam menguasai dunia membawa sekelompok pasukan melakukan ekspedisi ke tempat paling berbahaya: Lost Island.
1. Chapter 1 - Sacred Weapon, Naglfar!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **Naglfar**

 **Chapter 1 – Sacred Weapon, Naglfar!**

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiri di ruang bawah tanah yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin lilin di dinding untuk menyaksikan orang tua yang keras kepala adalah suatu hal yang paling Kaito Shion benci. Matanya menatap dengan penuh amarah kepada sosok menyedihkan yang berlutut di depan sebuah prasasti kuno berukuran besar di tengah ruangan. Rambut putih pria tua itu dinodai darah dari tubuhnya sendiri. Wajahnya sudah babak belur. Tubuhnya telanjang tanpa sehelai benang, menampilkan sekujur tubuhnya yang kurus kering dengan penuh luka.

Keluarga Shion menculiknya sebulan yang lalu. Identitasnya sebagai orang tua yang bisa membaca sebuah prasasti kuno sudah terendus oleh keluarga Shion. Para petinggi keluarga Shion yang menemukan prasasti jauh di bawah tanah wilayah kerajaannya, memaksanya untuk membaca apa isi yang ada di sana. Naglfar. Sebuah senjata mematikan yang memberi kehendak luar biasa kepada pemiliknya. Itulah yang diucapkan pria tua itu pertama kali dengan rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Hanya sedikit pihak keluarga Shion yang mengetahui soal ini. Keluarga Shion yang amat tertarik dengan senjata itu memaksanya untuk mengatakan di mana senjata itu berada.

Sebuah ambisi membara keluarga Shion untuk menguasai provinsi VocaShire membuat mereka melakukan apapun kepada pria tua itu untuk memaksanya berbicara. Kenyataannya tidak demikian. Pria tua itu selalu menolak tiap kali dipaksa berbicara, mengatakan bahwa Naglfar bukan sesuatu yang dapat dimanfaatkan seenaknya. Disiksalah ia habis habisan, baik fisik ataupun mental. Kaito menginginkan senjata itu. Ya, dia menginginkan Naglfar. Perang dingin antara ketiga kerajaan digdaya di VocaShire lah yang mendorongnya. Bayangkan jika ia memiliki Naglfar, semuanya akan tunduk di bawah kekuasaan keluarga Shion. Dan dengan begitu perang besar antar tiga kerajaan yang bisa meletup kapanpun akan terhindar.

"Kalian tidak mengerti apa apa! Sekelompok orang ambisius seperti kalian akan membuat sebuah bencana besar!" Kaito menggeram kesal, ia ingin menyiksanya lebih. Namun kegiatannya harus tertahan. Sosok berwibawa datang diiringi sejumlah pasukan yang mengawalnya. Akaito Shion. Pria yang baru datang itu adalah ayah dari Kaito Shion, petinggi utama dari keluarga Shion. Kaito sontak mundur memberi hormat kepada ayahnya. Akaito berjalan menghampiri pria tua di tengah ruangan. Ia harus menunduk sedikit untuk mencapai telinga pria tua itu dengan bibirnya.

"Dasar iblis!" Umpat pria tua itu kepada Akaito yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Kaito menatap heran, apa yang dilakukan Akaito sehingga membuat pria itu menggeram kesal kepadanya. Kaito ingin tahu, tetapi ia bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

"Katakan!" Seru Akaito menggema di setiap sudut ruangan.

Pria tua itu mendecih pelan sebelum membisikan sesuatu kepada Akaito. Akaito tertawa terbahak menyadari rencananya berhasil. Dirinya kini telah menang, Naglfar akan berada di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia akan mendapatkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya, Ayah?" Kaito meluapkan rasa penasarannya kepada satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepada ayahnya. Ia sudah menyiksanya habis habisan untuk mengatakan keberadaan Naglfar dan pria tua itu selalu membungkam mulutnya. Tetapi kini, ayahnya yang tiba tiba muncul dan membisikan sesuatu kepada pria tua itu bisa mendapatkan lokasi Naglfar.

"Penyelidikanku berbuah manis. Akhirnya aku mengetahui siapa dirinya, asal usul dan keluarganya. Dengan ultimatum memberi tahu lokasi senjata itu atau melakukan genosida di kampung halamannya, aku dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi yang selama ini kita cari. Menyingkirkan dua kerajaan tetangga bukan lah sebuah impian lagi." Kaito membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan menjadi senekat ini. Kaito berani bertaruh jika saja pria tua itu tidak mengatakan di mana lokasi Naglfar, maka ayahnya benar benar akan melakukan genosida. Ya, itulah sosok ambisius Akaito yang Kaito kenal.

"Tidak… menghancurkan kerajaan tetangga, Megurine dan Kagene adalah sebuah hal mudah. Dengan Naglfar kita bisa menguasai seluruh dataran di dunia ini!" Akaito menyeringai. Memang Naglfar adalah jawaban untuk memenangkan perang di masa datang. Tetapi bukan suatu hal yang mustahil jika memang ingin menaklukan dunia sekalipun. Naglfar. Begitulah kata pria tua itu, sebuah senjata yang akan memberikan kekuatan yang diinginkan bagi setiap pemiliknya, bahkan kekuatan penghancur dunia sekalipun. Akaito pergi meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah dengan perasaan puas. Ia harus memberi tahu keberhasilannya dalam menemukan lokasi Naglfar kepada setiap petinggi keluarga Shion. Kaito masih membeku di tempat. Membawa kedamaian kepada VocaShire adalah tujuannya. Ia tidak menginginkan hal lebih. Dalam hati ia berharap, suara penolakan akan menguasai dunia terdengar di pertemuan nanti.

(-)

Pertemuan dilaksanakan sehari setelahnya. Kaito juga mengunjungi pertemuan itu, dilihat juga saudara saudaranya yang duduk manis di tempat pertemuan. Para petinggi keluarga Shion begitu antusias mendengarnya. Prospek memperoleh kekuatan Naglfar begitu menarik perhatian para petinggi sehingga membuat angan angan Kaito tidak akan pernah terwujud. Kaito mendengar penjelasan ayahnya dengan cermat. Apa yang dikatakannya adalah mengenai Naglfar, lokasi Naglfar, dan tujuan ambisiusnya.

Lost Island. Itulah lokasi Naglfar yang diucapkan Akaito tadi, sebuah pulau yang terlupakan yang bahkan tidak tergambar di peta sekalipun. Pulau itulah yang dipercayai sebagai lokasi dari Naglfar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kaito mendengar kata Lost Island. Banyak sekali rumor mengenai pulau tersebut. _Pulau yang paling berbahaya_ , itulah rumor yang paling terkenal. Kaito percaya akan hal itu, mungkin apa yang ada di dalam Lost Island lah yang membuat setiap orang tidak ingin mendekati keberadaannya dan bahkan melupakannya.

Dan disusunlah rencana untuk melaksanakan ekspedisi ke Lost Island. Para petinggi sudah siap mengorbankan para prajurit dan kesatria mereka. Sinting. Itulah pemikiran Kaito saat ini, ambisi mereka terlalu meluap luap sehingga mereka terlalu meremehkan Lost Island.

"Kurasa kita harus menambahkan beberapa orang luar yang cukup kuat untuk melakukan ekspedisi ini." Usul salah satu petinggi. Ya memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu, pikir Kaito yang melirik ke arah petinggi tersebut. Sebagian kecil dari kesatria dan prajurit dari kerajaan Shion tidaklah cukup untuk menaklukan Lost Island.

"Tetapi… dengan anggota ekspedisi yang acak acakan akan sulit untuk mengatur mereka." Petinggi yang lain mulai menanggapi. Suara riuh mulai terdengar, para petinggi nampak menyetujui tanggapan tadi.

"Maka dari itu, kita memerlukan komandan yang akan memimpin mereka. Seorang komandan dari keluarga Shion. Dan orang itulah yang akan menerima kekuatan Naglfar. Kekuatan untuk menaklukan dunia." Akaito berdiri dan berbicara dengan suara lantang. Kaito mengerutkan keningnya, ia memiliki perasaan buruk. Sejak awal ia sangat tidak menyukai gagasan ini.

"Kaito. Kau dan saudara saudaramu akan mengikuti ekspedisi ke Lost Island." Lanjut Akaito menatap lekat kepada anak anaknya. "Kalian juga bisa menambahkan orang orang yang kalian percayai untuk masuk dalam ekspedisi ini."

"Baik!" Ucap Kaito dan kedua saudaranya dengan serempak membuat Akaito tersenyum puas. Ketiganya membungkuk hormat, sebagai wujud suka rela dan rasa terima kasih. Kaito tidak bisa menolak, jika sesosok Akaito sudah meminta maka tidak ada seseorang yang bisa menolaknya. Sekarang, Kaito harus mengatur segalanya termasuk menambahkan orang orang ke dalam kelompoknya. Ia tidak boleh sembarangan dalam memilih, orang orang yang harus masuk dalam kelompoknya haruslah orang orang berkekuatan dahsyat. Ia sudah memiliki beberapa kandidat. Termasuk salah satu sahabatnya, seorang kesatria muda dari keluarga Kagene.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Fic selingan dari Let There be Light. Terinspirasi dari Poneglyph di wanpis, serta novel Hailstorm.

Semoga aja bisa dilanjutin sampai tamat.

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih jika para senior mau memberikan masukan lewat review.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	2. Chapter 2 - Candidates

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Perhatian! Cerita ini mengandung typo(s), sedikit gore, OOC, EYD yang salah, alur yang berantakan dan lain lain.**

 **Naglfar**

 **Chapter 2 – Candidates**

 **.**

 **.**

Aktivitas Kaito dimulai lebih awal pagi ini. Selain mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan ekspedisi ke Lost Island. Ia juga harus menghadiri kegiatan eksekusi pria tua kemarin. Demi mendapatkan informasi, pria malang itu disiksa habis habisan dan setelah ia tidak berguna lagi, ia dibunuh. Masih diingatnya peringatan meresahkan yang diserukan pria tua itu sebelum ia di eksekusi. "Kalian akan mendapat ganjarannya! Kematian akan menghampiri mereka yang mendekati keberadaan Naglfar! Ambisi kalian tidak akan membawa apa apa selain kehancuran!" Memang ada kemungkinan kegagalan karena risiko yang sangat besar. Hanya saja para petinggi keluarga tetap ngotot untuk mencoba. Mereka terlalu tergiur dengan iming iming apa yang akan mereka peroleh.

Kaito kembali membaca lembaran lembaran perkamen yang tertata rapi di meja hadapannya. Dirinya kembali fokus dan melupakan memori meresahkan yang baru saja terlintas dalam otaknya. Matanya menyelusuri tiap tiap tulisan yang tertera di sana dan kemudian membandingkannya dengan perkamen lainnya. Matanya berhenti di satu titik, sesaat kemudian ia dengan cepat mengacak acak tatanan rapi perkamen dihadapannya nampak mencari informasi yang diinginkannya. Kaito mengambil salah satu perkamen yang dicarinya dengan cepat kemudian membacanya dengan teliti. Setelah puas mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Kaito mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mantelnya, gulung perkamen lainnya. Lantas ditorehkan pena bulu yang telah dicelupkan dengan tinta pada perkamen yang baru saja ia keluarkan sehingga terukir sebuah tulisan di sana.

 _Kandidat terakhir : Len Kagamine, Si Assassin._

(-)

Sudah terlalu siang bagi Yuuma untuk mengawali aktivitasnya di hari ini. Begitu terbangun, pria muda itu lantas segera meninggalkan ranjangnya dan menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dada dengan pakaian yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di cermin kemudian tersenyum dan sedikit berpose untuk memamerkan tubuhnya yang masihlah kekar sama seperti saat ia menjabat menjadi kesatria di keluarga Kagene. Langkah langkah kakinya kemudian membawanya pergi menuju dapur. Masih ada sedikit bahan baku bekas hasil berburu kemarin untuk ia jadikan santapan di pagi hari.

Yuuma menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Suasana di gubuk kecil tempatnya tinggal benar benar sunyi. Kalau saja ia tetap menjadi kesatria bagi keluarga Kagene, ia pasti sudah merasakan hiruk pikuk para kesatria lain di ruang makan dan ia juga tak perlu membuat makanannya sendiri karena ada pelayan yang akan menyiapkannya.

Tapi, Yuuma sudah meninggalkan profesi lamanya. Meskipun sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kagene, Yuuma tetap saja memilih untuk membuang segala jabatan dan profesinya. Ia telah merasakan ketegangan dari ketiga kerajaan digdaya yang sedang melakukan perang dingin sehingga membuatnya tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Alasan lainnya adalah, walaupun sudah diterima menjadi bagian keluarga Kagene, Yuuma masih memiliki hubungan dengan orang orang di kerajaan tetangga. Ia tidak akan siap untuk ikut bertarung jika perang meletus secara tiba tiba. Maka dari itu disinilah ia, mengasingkan dirinya ke tempat terpencil di VocaShire.

Setelah makanannya habis, Yuuma mengambil busur dan anak panahnya, ia harus berburu untuk mengisi bahan makanan yang sudah menipis. Dipakainya sepatu bot untuk menghindari kaki tergores oleh ranting dan duri. Yuuma menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar tempat tinggalnya.

"Ingin pergi untuk berburu, Yuuma?" Langkah Yuuma terhenti saat mendengar suara familiar yang ditangkap oleh kedua telinganya. Matanya mendelik ke kanan dan ke kiri, ada sosok misterius yang tertangkap matanya sedang berdiri di balik pepohonan yang tak tertembus cahaya matahari. Ia yakin yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria yang dibalut mantel lusuh. Yuuma memincingkan matanya mencoba menerka nerka siapa sosok dibalik mantel tersebut. Sebagai jawaban, pria misterius itu membuka tudung mantel yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau… Kaito?"

Kaito berjalan menghampiri. "Ya, Ini aku. Lama tak bertemu Yuuma."

Yuuma memang sudah lama mengenal Kaito. Posisinya sebagai pengawal yang ditugaskan untuk membawa Kaito menyusuri setiap wilayah kerajaan Kagene membuat keduanya saling mengenal dekat. Pada awalnya pun Yuuma merasa enggan untuk melayani seorang Shion, sebagaimana ia membenci sosok dari Akaito Shion, namun Kaito berbeda, Yuuma melihat sosok Kaito sebagai pemimpin yang lebih ideal. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Kaito menjadi pemimpin dari Shion sekarang. Tapi semenjak perang dingin, keduanya tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena setiap wilayah kerajaan sudah dikekang dan dibatasi.

Perebutan wilayahlah penyebabnya, pengeklaiman sumber daya alam yang dimiliki masing masing negara membuat kecurigaan dari setiap pihak. Dan mulai saat itu setiap penduduk dilarang melewati batas negara untuk mencegah masuknya mata mata dari pihak lain.

"Bisa kita bicara di dalam?" Pinta Kaito. Yuuma hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sementara benaknya membawanya ke masa lalu.

Yuuma segera mempersilahkan Kaito duduk di meja makan tadi sementara dirinya duduk di sebrang sebelum memasuki pembicaraan yang serius.

(-)

"Kau pasti sudah gila!" Seru Yuuma seusai Kaito bercerita. Ekspedisi ke Lost Island dan Yuuma adalah salah satu kandidat pasukannya. Hanya itulah yang diceritakan Kaito, ia tidak menceritakan apa apa soal Naglfar.

"Kau harus membantuku, Yuuma. Aku membutuhkan seorang yang kompeten sebagai prajurit. Sosok yang mampu menjadi petarung tangguh, juga pemimpin yang andal ketika dibutuhkan."

"Untuk apa membantumu bunuh diri?! Kita sedang membicarakan Lost Island, Kaito! Memang apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan hal itu?!"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Tetapi apa yang kita cari di sana bisa menyatukan seluruh VocaShire. Aku memaksamu Yuuma. Bayangkan jika VocaShire tunduk pada satu kekuasaan."

"… Kenapa kau harus merekrutku? Aku tidak pernah berkontribusi sedikitpun dengan kerajaan Shion. Lagipula aku ini mantan kesatria keluarga Kagene, aku bisa saja mengkhianatimu jika kondisinya sudah berubah."

"Maksudmu setiap pasukanku haruslah dari kerajaan Shion? Tapi bagaimana jika mereka tidak pernah kembali? Itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan besar. Kami juga akan kehilangan sebagian besar kekuatan kami dan akan kesulitan mempertahankan wilayah kami."

"Tunggu… ini bukan misi resmi? Kau tidak mengumumkan misi besar ini keseluruh dataran VocaShire dan sekitarnya? Apa yang sebenarnya kau incar?"

"Ini memang bukan misi resmi, jika aku mengumumkannya sudah pasti kehancuran mendatangi kerajaan Shion. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir… saat ini masih rahasia."

"Sialan… Lalu, siapa saja orang orangmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki ruang yang luas untuk merekrut pasukanku. Jadi mereka hanya terdiri dari beberapa pasukan kerajaan Shion, pembunuh bayaran, tahanan yang diimingi kebebasan, dan orang orang berkekuatan dahsyat yang kukenal dan kupercayai serta tidak masuk dalam kategori sebelumnya."

"Tahanan? Apa kau juga merekrut orang itu?." Ucap Yuuma parau.

"Ya dia juga kandidatku," kata Kaito "Jadi… apa kau mau ikut?"

Yuuma menyenderkan bahunya pada kursi. Matanya lekat memandang Kaito sembari mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Melihat bahwa Kaito benar benar serius, Yuuma mengernyit. "Apa yang akan kudapatkan dengan membantumu?"

"Semua yang kau inginkan." Jawab Kaito enteng. "Kau tidak akan bisa menolak."

Yuuma menyeringai. "Bayaranku mahal loh."

(-)

Dalam sel bawah tanah yang dingin dan lembab, di tengah kensunyian seseorang meringkuk dalam jeruji besi yang kokoh. Kepalanya tertunduk membiarkan helaian rambut pirang panjang yang sudah kotor jatuh terjuntai menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya diborgol dan seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka karena siksaan, namun entah mengapa nafasnya masih teratur dan tidak merasa risih akan keadaan tubuhnya, begitu pula lingkungan sekitarnya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Tubuhnya sedikit bereaksi tatkala mendengar suara tapak kaki. Dia menegakkan kepalanya menatap lekat pada jeruji besi dihadapannya. Suara tapak kaki makin terdengar jelas dalam penjara bawah tanah yang sudah kehilangan penghuni. Yakin bahwa suara tapak kaki itu menuju ke arahnya, di dalam kegelapan pekat yang menyelimutinya

… dia menyeringai.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Update sebelum sibuk.

Saya akan berterima kasih jika anda mau mereview fic saya.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Assassin

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Naglfar**

 **Chapter 3 – The Assassin**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaito menyusuri anak tangga secara perlahan, langkah langkahnya membawa ia masuk lebih dalam ke bawah tanah. Lentera yang digunakannya untuk menerangi jalan bergoyang perlahan saat kakinya menapaki anak tangga yang lebih rendah. Suara dari langkah kaki yang ditapaknya setelah melewati anak tangga terakhir menggema memenuhi lorong gelap dengan sel sel jeruji besi di sisi kanan dan kiri. Kaito terdiam sejenak mengarahkan lenteranya ke segala sisi hanya untuk melihat keadaan penjara bawah tanah milik keluarga Shion.

Mengerikan. Deskripsi apa lagi yang paling cocok untuk menjelaskan keadaan tempat paling terisolir dari wilayah kerajaan Shion. Tempat ini memang untuk menahan para penjahat yang sudah melakukan tingkat kejahat yang berat. Pembunuh, ilmuan gila, penipu, teroris, semua itu bisa ditemukan di sini. Tapi ada satu dari mereka yang menarik perhatian Kaito, orang yang dianggap sebagai tahanan yang sangat berbahaya telah menarik langkah langkahnya menuju ke sini. Kaito menginginkan orang ini untuk bekerja sama denganya, kemampuannya yang telah memporak porandakan sekelompok besar pasukan pertahanan keluarga Shion benar benar dibutuhkannya. Memang ada risiko untuk mengajaknya bekerja sama, tetapi apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti biarlah ia yang mengurusnya.

Langkah langkahnya kembali menggema dalam lorong sempit dan sunyi menarik perhatian dari para penghuni penjara bawah tanah, mereka bergidik ngeri tak berani menatap wajah dari keturunan petingggi utama keluarga Shion. Mereka sudah melewati masa masa berat dengan mendekam di sini, mengganggunya bahkan hanya dengan menggeram kepada sosok agung yang tengah berjalan melewati mereka sama saja mengatakan bahwa masa hukuman mereka di sini belumlah cukup. Kaito melihat beberapa sel kosong dengan pintu terbuka, sebagian adalah sel yang berisi budak. Mereka yang pernah menghuni sel itu nampaknya yang akan di kirim ke ekspedisi.

"Ah, sir Kaito. Ada apa gerangan sehingga anda menjejakkan kaki kaki anda di tempat penuh hina ini?" Tanya salah seorang sipir penjara yang menyadari kehadirannya. Segera saja sipir itu membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Bawa aku ketempat di mana seseorang bernama Len Kagamine ditahan." Ucap Kaito dingin. Sipir penjara itu melonjak kaget, ia benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang seperti Kaito ingin bertemu dengan seorang pendosa besar seperti Len Kagamine.

"Ta… tapi sir. Untuk apa anda—"

"Tak usah banyak bicara lagi! Bawa aku ketempatnya sekarang!" Kaito memotong cepat ucapan si sipir. Wajahnya beringas dan tidak sabaran membuat si sipir bergidik ngeri kemudian menyanggupi permintaannya dengan sigap.

Kaito segera dibawa lebih jauh ke dalam lorong lorong penjara bawah tanah yang bagaikan labirin. Dengan cermat ia mengingat ingat jalur yang telah di lewatinya, baru beberapa menit kemudianlah sang sipir berhenti dan memberi tahu sel tempat Len Kagamine yang berada tepat di depan mereka. Merasa sudah puas akan bantuan sang sipir, Kaito segera memerintahkannya untuk pergi agar ia bisa berbicara dengan leluasa. Sipir itu membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi undur diri.

Kaito segera menghampirinya, lentera yang dibawanya segera melesak masuk memberi penerangan dalam ruangan sempit dan gelap tanpa cahaya melewati celah celah jeruji besi yang kokoh. Disanalah sosok yang dicarinya berada. Ia duduk bersender pada dinding dingin di dalam sel dengan rantai dan borgol yang membatasi geraknya, sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka yang jelas karena siksaan dari para sipir, rambut berwarna pirangnya tumbuh panjang dan tidak terurus, helaian helaian rambutnya menutupi beberapa bagian wajahnya. Tetapi Kaito dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, sosok itu sedang menyeringai sambil mentap buas kepadanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Kau jauh berbeda dengan yang kubayangkan. Kupikir kau adalah orang berwajah sangar yang memiliki kepribadian gila dengan otot disana sini ." Kaito menatap rendah kepada sosok yang berada di dalam sel.

"Oh… apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini tuan muda?" Ucap Len masih dengan seringainya nampak tidak peduli telah dilecehkan.

"Tebuslah dosamu. Mengabdilah kepadaku, kuberi kau sebuah tugas untuk dipenuhi. Akan kujanjikan kepadamu sebuah panji panji pasukan agung."

Seringai Len mendadak berubah menjadi heran sebelum tertawa dengan lepas. "Astaga! Kau tidak punya wewenang untuk membebaskanku ya? Jadi kau mengikatku dengan menjadikanku anjing peliharanmu. Coba lihat Akaito itu, ya ampun! Ceruk siksa ini jauh lebih baik dari pada mengabdi kepada sekelompok orang berdosa." Seruan Len menggema ke segala sisi lorong penjara bawah tanah. Ia menatap tajam kepada Kaito, "Kau harus mencoba lebih baik lagi tuan muda."

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Kaito menggeram kesal, "Sadari posisimu pembunuh. Mau tidak mau kau akan menjadi bagian dalam tim ekspedisiku!"

"Ekspedisi? Apakah itu tugas yang kau maksud? Ah… jadi begitu. Untuk itulah mereka membebaskan beberapa tahanan. Tetapi untuk apa anggota dari tahanan? Sebuah ekspedisi rahasia, kau takut orang orang akan curiga dengan keadaan kerajaanmu yang mengalami kekosongan militer. Dan kau nampaknya sangat membutuhkanku. Tidak, kau membutuhkan orang orang yang bisa membuat kekacauan besar secara individu. Itu berarti kau akan melakukan ekspedisi ke tempat yang sangat berbahaya." Kaito benar benar dibuat takjub oleh Len. Semua tebakkannya tepat. Len tampak memikirkan sesuatu sebelum kemudian berceloteh lagi. "Tetapi… untuk apa kalian melakukan ekspedisi rahasia? Oh… aku baru ingat. Kakek kakek yang sangat menyedihkan yang tinggal di sel sebrang tiba tiba menghilang. Kalian melenyapkannya, benar? Penjara bawah tanah untuk kakek kakek? Kejahatan apa yang telah ia perbuat? Tidak… ia tidak berbuat kejahatan. Ia menyimpan informasi yang kalian butuhkan. Dan setelah mendapatkan informasi itu kalian berencana melakukan ekspedisi." Len tersenyum penuh arti, "Kalian mengincar sesuatu."

Kaito diam seribu bahasa. Mulutnya benar benar bungkam. Semua deduksi Len tepat seratus persen. Benar benar orang yang mengerikan, kemampuannya pantas untuk ditakuti. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan 'jangan melihat orang dari sampulnya'. Kaito menginginkannya, orang ini akan memudahkannya mendapatkan Naglfar.

"Apa yang kalian incar?" Len bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Rahasia... Kau mulai tertarik?"

"Tidak… aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membantu kalian." Perkataan Len mengubah air muka Kaito menjadi jengkel, "Tetapi aku sangat tertarik dengan apa yang kalian incar. Apapun itu pasti sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Kau bisa membawaku dengan sebuah syarat. Katakan padaku… di mana kita akan melakukan ekspedisi?"

Kaito sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan tentang Lost Island. Tetapi pemuda itu benar benar sudah menarik perhatiannya, dengan membocorkan sedikit informasi rahasia maka biarlah ia mengatakannya,"Kau harus berjanji tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Aku tidak ingin para pasukanku seketika mundur karena tidak punya nyali."

"Baiklah… aku berjanji."

"Lost Island."

Len sedikit terlonjak mendengar tempat itu sebelum akhirnya ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya. "Oh… hahahaha…. Kau benar benar berani tuan muda. Masukan aku dalam tim ekspedisi mu! Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di sana. Jika aku mati pun maka aku akan senang dari pada mati di sini."

"Kau akan segera dibebaskan untuk memenuhi tugasmu. Kesepakatan kita tidak berubah."

"Aku menolak mengabdi kepada Shion. Aku membenci kalian sampai ke akar akarnya. Aku lebih memilih mati dari pada harus mengabdi kepada kalian." Len menatap tajam kepada Kaito. Kaito sedikit bergeming tatkala melihat Len yang terus menerus mengeluarkan aura bak binatang buas. "Jadi jangan menangis jika kalian kutusuk dari belakang."

Kaito dapat merasakannya. Ia merasakan dengan jelas ancaman Len, ancaman itu nyata dan bersungguh sungguh. Memang benar risiko akan ditanggungnya jika membawa orang ini. Tetapi biarlah ia menanggung risiko itu jika orang ini akan memudahkannya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjinakkan binatang buas ini. Dan jika semua itu sudah diluar kemampuannya, maka biarlah ia yang menghabisinya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Minim viewer. Minim review. Tapi biarlah.

Len direkrut setelah Kaito berhasil rekrut Yuuma. Masih ada beberapa chapter lagi untuk sampai di Lost Island.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Beginning

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Naglfar**

 **Chapter 4 – The Beginning**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuma tidak mengira bahwa ia akan dibawa ke tempat seperti hutan tropis sebelum menantang Lost Island. Ia dan seluruh pasukan ekspedisi yang berjumlah sekitar empat puluh orang dipaksa melakukan pelatihan yang amat berat. Tujuannya sudah pasti, ia dan seluruh rekannya harus bisa terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar Lost Island. Mereka diberikan pelajaran tentang ilmu bertahan hidup di alam liar serta ilmu botani dari ahlinya. Mereka dipaksa berlatih secara satu kelompok, Kaito benar benar mengecam keras jika mereka semua bergerak secara individu dan berbuat seenaknya. Tak peduli mereka berasal dari daerah mana.

Kharisma Kaito benar benar berperan besar di sini. Hal itu terbukti dari sebagian besar pasukan yang mematuhi perintahnya walaupun belum mengenalnya dengan baik, meskipun beberapa dari mereka tidak. Termasuk Len Kagamine. Yuuma termenung sesaat, untuk apa orang orang keras kepala seperti Len Kagamine diikut sertakan dalam ekspedisi? Mungkinkah mereka hanya digunakan sebagai tubuh ekstra untuk dikorbankan Kaito? Ia benar benar tidak bisa menebak isi kepala temannya itu.

Yuuma kembali mengedarkan pandangannya yang kosong. Ia benar benar tidak peduli dengan seluruh rekan rekannya. Mau teknik dan kemampuan mengesankan apapun yang diperlihatkan rekan rekannya selama latihan, ia benar benar tidak peduli. Yuuma melihat semua rekannya bagai orang mati. Ekspedisi mematikan seperti ini pastilah mendatangkan korban jiwa. Maka dari itu, ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati bila kehilangan.

Sebulan kemudian, Yuuma dan seluruh rekannya dibawa menuju pelabuhan rahasia kerajaan Shion di mana sebuah bahtera sedang menunggu mereka di sana. Seluruh barang bawaan pasukan di cek satu persatu oleh para prajurit Kerajaan Shion sebelum diizinkan oleh prajurit prajurit itu untuk dibawa ke atas bahtera. Pendengaran Yuuma menangkap sekelompok pembicaraan yang mengatakan tempat tujuan mereka. Sebagian besar pasukan memang tidak tahu, dan yang tahu lebih memilih diam. Termasuk Yuuma. Untuk kerahasiaan, mereka yang bukan kesatria dan prajurit Kerajaan Shion serta orang orang yang dipercaya seperti dirinya tidak diberitahu mereka akan pergi ke mana. Mereka yang tidak termasuk dalam kategori sebelumnya hanya diberitahu bahwa mereka akan menempuh misi yang amat berbahaya.

Ada yang menyebutkan Eevenia. Ada pula yang menyebutkan mereka akan dibawa ke Dataran Edenia. Dan yang lebih lucu lagi, ada dari mereka yang membisikkan akan melakukan ekspedisi ke neraka mengingat latihan keras yang telah mereka alami. Memang sesi pelatihan dibuat sekeras mungkin agar para pasukan mendapat gambaran kasar mengenai tempat tujuan mereka, tetapi melakukan ekspedisi ke neraka nampaknya sangat berlebihan. Kesempatan mundur selalu diberikan, tetapi tidak pernah ada yang menerimanya. Mereka terlalu terpikat dengan imbalan yang luar biasa mengaggumkan yang ditawarkan Keluarga Shion jika misi ini berhasil. Tetapi beberapa dari mereka lebih mengharapkan tantangan yang akan disajikan.

Para pasukan ekspedisi terpaksa menunggu sampai tengah malam tiba di pelabuhan. Hal ini dilakukan agar tidak ada pihak luar yang melihat sehingga menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sebagian besar dari mereka nampak bernafas lega karena mereka bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh dan mental mereka. Sedangkan sisanya mengeluh tidak sabaran. Kesempatan untuk mundur telah ditawarkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada yang mengindahkannya.

Selama jam jam kosong ini Yuuma memilih untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari yang lain. Ia berdiri agak jauh dari yang lainnya sementara memperhatikan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka sudah akrab satu sama lain, dan beberapa dari mereka lebih memilih bercengkrama dengan orang orang sesama wilayah mereka sendiri. Sekilas pandangannya menangkap sosok Kaito, pangeran muda itu nampak tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan seseorang yang tampak tak asing lagi baginya. Dialah salah satu ahli strategi Kerajaan Shion: Gumiya. Umurnya benar benar masih muda, tetapi pola pikirnya yang luar biasa mengaggumkan pantas membuatnya disandingkan dengan para petinggi yang lain. Selain itu, Gumiya juga menguasi beberapa teknik berpedang. Sesuatu yang jarang bagi para pemikir seperti ahli strategi yang selalu mengandalkan otaknya, mungkin karena hal itu Kaito sengaja memilihnya dari pada yang lain karena Gumiya tidak akan merepotkan pasukan ekspedisi yang lainnya. Orang itu, Gumiya… benar benar dibutuhkan dalam ekspedisi ini. Yuuma merasa… ia cukup mengagumi orang itu.

(-)

Len merasa sedikit menyayangkan petualangannya yang sedikit tertunda. Sambil menunggu, ia berdiri di area yang cukup tidak terlihat dengan yang lainnya. Ia benar benar tidak merasa nyaman diusik dengan yang lainnya, sehingga ia lebih memilih menyendiri. Sejenak benaknya memainkan segenap imajinasi akan misinya kali ini. Sesungguhnya ia cukup penasaran akan tempat yang akan ditujunya, apa yang akan ia temui di sana benar benar membuat benaknya sering kali bertanya tanya. Ia hanya merasa penasaran… tentang apa saja yang mendiami Lost Island, dan apa yang diincar oleh keluarga Shion, sementara ia tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli akan nyawanya yang bisa saja terenggut dalam misi ini. Jika ia memang harus mati maka biarlah ia mati. Toh ia sudah menganggap misi kali ini adalah petualangan terakhirnya.

Sekali lagi Len melihat kesiapan dirinya. Ia mengenakan perlengkapan sederhana dengan baju sederhana, dan mantel perjalanan. Sebagai perlindungan tambahan, ia mengenakan pelindung lengan dan lutut dari besi. Senjatanya hanya berupa pedang besi biasa yang disandarkan di sebelahnya. Setelah merasa cukup yakin, ia mulai mencoba untuk kembali menenangkan dirinya, sebelum 'Si Tuan Muda' datang mengusiknya. Derap langkahnya terdengar mantap bersamaan dengan zirah ringan yang dikenakannya.

"Ini untukmu. Buang saja pedang jelek di sampingmu itu." Kaito memberi sesuatu berupa benda panjang yang dibungkus dengan kain. Sebuah pedang, Len menebak.

Len membuka lilitan kain yang membungkusnya. Dikeluarkannya bilah pedang dari sarungnya seraya ia melihat dengan cermat pedang itu sambil menimba nimbanya. Pedang ini tidak terlalu berat, namun bisa dipastikan sangat kokoh. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Len bisa tahu bahwa kekuatan dan daya tahan pedang ini di atas rata rata.

"Kau memberiku hadiah yang menarik. Apa ini sebuah sogokkan?"

"Pedang dari metal Varanium, metal terbaik sejauh yang kuketahui. Kau membutuhkannya untuk bertahan hidup."

"Aku yang butuh pedang ini… atau kau yang sangat butuh kemampuanku? Ah lagi pula aku tidak peduli. Lihat pedang ini, benar benar mengagumkan. Membuatku lebih mudah dalam menghabisimu." Ancam Len.

Kaito menatapnya dengan tajam sebelum berlalu menjauhinya. Len memasang tali dari sarung pedang melintasi bahu dan pinggangnya sehingga pedang itu bertengger di punggungnya. Sekali lagi telinga Len menangkap kehadiran seseorang. Ia mengeluh sesaat kepada siapapun yang telah mengusiknya lagi. Dilihatnya dua orang wanita tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Yang di depan adalah seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna coklat dengan pakaian yang cukup nyentrik dengan zirah berwarna merah dan tengah memegang pedang. Sedangkan di belakangnya wanita berambut pendek pirang dengan tabung panah di punggung dan sedang memegang busur tengah menatapnya malu malu dari balik tubuh si wanita berambut coklat.

"Halo!" Sapa wanita berambut coklat seraya melambaikan tangan. Len bersikap acuh tak acuh berharap mereka menyerah untuk mencoba berinteraksi dengannya. Namun usahanya gagal.

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Meiko. Dan yang ini Rin." Ucap wanita berambut coklat itu lagi dengan ceria, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Tuan Len Kagamine dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran, Malaikat Pembalas."

Len sedikit terlonjak mendengar ucapannya. Ia memang terdaftar sebagai Len Kagamine dalam misi ini. Tetapi identitas sebenarnya sangatlah rahasia, bagaimana bisa orang ini mengetahui dirinya. Mungkinkah Kaito? Tidak, ia tidak yakin dengan itu. Untuk apa Kaito melakukan hal yang bisa memecahkan kelompoknya. Entah dari mana wanita itu mendapatkan informasi darinya, Len mulai menaruh sedikit perhatian kepadanya.

"Kau nampaknya sedikit terkejut. Tenang, tenang… tidak ada yang membocorkan indentitasmu. Kami memang mengetahuinya." Ucap Meiko dengan nada santai.

"Meiko… kurasa kita mengganggunya. Mungkin lebih baik kita pergi… aku merasa… tidak enak." Kini Rin berucap dengan malu malu. Nadanya sangat pelan bahkan seperti sedang berbisik. Len sangat mengiyakan perkataan Rin. Orang orang ini memang mengganggunya! Tetapi wanita berambut coklat— Meiko, tetap saja tak mau menyerah.

"Oh ayolah Rin! Dia ini Len! Kau sendiri cukup penasaran dengannya kan. Akui saja kalo kau cukup tertarik dengannya!" Meiko menepuk bahu Rin dengan cukup keras sambil tertawa.

"Siapa kalian?" Ucap Len dingin.

"Wow, wow… kau nampak sangat muram sobat! Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

"Aku benar benar akan marah jika kau terus mengangguku. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ehem…" Meiko berdehem pelan, "Kami juga anggota dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran kok."

"Malaikat Pembalas?"

"Bukan... Jejak Merah. Pernah dengar?"

"Sepertinya pernah." Len sedikit familiar dengan nama tersebut, "Lantas… apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kau tahu… aku benar benar kaget ketika melihatmu berada di sini. Bagaimana tidak?! Kau itu Len! Reputasimu benar benar mengagumkan, dan sangat terkenal di antara organisasi bayangan. Tetapi satu yang membuatku heran… kau sempat menghilang. Dan setelah itu kau muncul dengan mencoba membunuh petinggi utama Shion secara terang terangan, seorang diri pula! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau hanya ingin bertanya tentang hal itu?"

"Sepertinya begitu…" Jawab Meiko enteng.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak akan membahasnya dengan kalian."

"Hei! Tidak usah bersikap dingin seperti itu, aku sudah bersikap ramah!" Meiko terkikik, "Kalau begitu ya sudahlah… maaf Rin. Dia tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Tidak apa Meiko… kurasa kita sudah cukup mengganggunya…. Sebaiknya kita—"

Tak lama kemudian, Akaito Shion datang dengan didampingi beberapa kesatria andalannya. Semua mata kini tertuju kepadanya. Para prajurit dan kesatria dari Kerajaan Shion langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada kepala keluarga. Akaito berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih tinggi, seperti panggung, yang nampaknya sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Tanpa diperintah, Kaito dan kedua saudaranya— Taito, dan Nigaito segera menghampiri Akaito dan berdiri di samping ayahnya.

Darah Len mendesir hebat. Ia benar benar dikuasai amarah tatkala melihat petinggi utama Shion. Ia mencabut pedangnya secara tak sadar dan mulai akan membunuh orang tersebut. Ia benar benar dikuasai insting sekarang. Len sudah akan menerjang Akaito jika Meiko tidak segera menghentikannya.

"Sabar sobat! Kau kehilangan dirimu! Kau bisa mengacaukan segalanya tahu! Kami membutuhkan misi ini sobat! Kau baru bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan setelah misi ini berakhir!" Secara perlahan Len dapat kembali mengendalikan dirinya. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan emosi yang meluap luap… meskipun ia sendiri tidak rela melakukannya.

Akaito memperhatikan sekeliling, mengamati dengan seksama para pasukan ekspedisinya. Kemudian ia berbicara, "Wahai para pasukanku yang telah bersumpah dan mengikat takdir dengan keluarga kami! Sebentar lagi, kalian akan memulai misi yang dapat mengubah sejarah dan peradaban di dunia ini. Sebuah era baru bagi kita semua!

"Kalian pasti bertanya tanya di mana kalian semua akan memenuhi tugas kalian yang penuh bahaya itu. Kami dengan terpaksa harus menyembunyikannya kepada kalian. Misi ini sangatlah rahasia. Kebocoran informasi sangatlah berpotensi menyebabkan kerugian bagi kami. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan pembunuhan untuk mengendalikan keadaan yang merugikan itu.

"Para pasukanku yang terhormat… maaf sekali, kesempatan bagi kalian untuk mundur sudah tidak ada lagi. Karenanya, dengan tegas kukatakan kemana kalian akan dikirim... pulau yang terlupakan. Lost Island!"

Tak sedikit yang terperangah mendengar hal tersebut. Termasuk Meiko dan Rin. Meiko tertawa pelan sambil mendesis kepada Rin. "Benar benar mengejutkan. Semuanya diluar dugaanku."

"Sebuah prasasti yang telah ditemukan di bawah tanah wilayah kerajaan kami, membawa kami ke tempat Naglfar berada. Ya… Naglfar, Sebuah senjata maha dahsyat yang bisa memberi kekuatan apapun!

"Dan bagi kalian yang berhasil melewatinya. Akan menguasai dunia bersama kami, di bawah panji panji keluarga Shion! Katakan yang kau inginkan? Maka dengan mudah kami memberikannya kepadamu! Jadilah bagian keluarga kami, wahai para pasukanku yang berhasil! Nah, nah… sekarang, apakah ada pertanyaan?" Akaito menunggu dengan sabar, akan tetapi seluruh mulut bungkam. Merasa tidak ada yang bertanya, maka ia melanjutkan lagi.

"Yang harus diingat! Orang orang yang menerima kekuatan Naglfar adalah salah satu dari mereka. Seperti kedua putraku." Akaito menunjuk Kaito dan Nigaito, "serta keponakanku." Kemudian Akaito menunjuk Taito yang berdiri di sebelah Kaito dan Nigaito. "Kalau mereka semua tewas… Kami akan menghancurkan segala yang kalian miliki, kerabat, kekasih, atau… keluarga, ingatlah… Semua. Yang. Kalian. Miliki." Akaito menekankan setiap ancamannya. " Jadi… tolaklah jauh jauh keinginan memberontak kalian."

Sebagian peserta ekspedisi nampak terhenyak. Mereka tidak menduga adanya ultimatum seperti ini. Tapi tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuk protes. Mereka harus fokus. Keberhasilan misi inilah yang utama.

"Hei… apa kau pikir kita dapat melakukannya?" Tanya Meiko kepada Len.

"Entahlah…"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rin?"

"Aku akan berusaha… tetapi… jika aku harus mati… aku tidak mau mati begitu saja…"

"Dan sekarang lah waktunya tela tiba… tuan tuan dan nona nona…" Akaito merentangkan kedua tangannya, kemudian berteriak dengan penuh semangat. "… MISI EKSPEDISI KE LOST ISLAND, TELAH DIMULAI!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Bener bener agak mirip sama novel Hailstorm.

Fokus cerita bakalan ke Yuuma atau gak ke Len. Dan sedikit ke Kaito. Jadi cerita ini punya tiga tokoh utama.

Saya sedikit cantumin tempat seperti Eevenia, dan Edenia. Kedua tempat itu gak akan ngaruh di sini, itu diambli dari fic saya yang lainnya. Dan fic saya yang lain ga ada hubungannya dengan fic ini

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang telah diberikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	5. Chapter 5 - Lost Island

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Naglfar**

 **Chapter 5 – Lost Island**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuma memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berputar, ia merasa tidurnya tidak cukup nyenyak. Ia merutuk kepada deburan ombak yang seakan mengajak bahtera menari nari dengannya dalam pesona laut biru sejauh mata memandang. Yuuma tidak mabuk laut, sungguh memalukan bagi seorang kesatria jika merasa seperti itu, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak terbiasa dengan kondisi ini.

Tak lama angin segera berhembus berubah haluan, udara dingin nan menggigil berubah menjadi sejuk seraya Sang Fajar mulai menampakkan diri. Yuuma segera bangkit, ia berdiri di pinggir bahtera menatap lautan biru bagaikan kristal yang memantulkan cahaya mentari pagi. Tempat ini cukup sepi, entah karena yang lain masih tertidur atau tidak cukup berminat melihat pemandangan dari sini. Yuuma tertegun sesaat, beberapa hal nampak mengganjal benaknya.

"Indah bukan?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Yuuma menoleh dan mendapati Kaito sedang berdiri di sampingnya. "Sebagai pembuka sebelum misi kurasa ini cukup baik."

"Kuharap Lost Island memiliki wujud yang memanjakan mata seperti ini."

"Hahh..." Kaito menghela nafas, "Ya, kuharap begitu. Lost Island, Naglfar… sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu wujud mereka seperti apa."

"Kaito… soal ucapan ayahmu kemarin…" Yuuma tertunduk lesu. Pidato dari petinggi utama keluarga Shion benar benar menambah kekhawatirannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin gugur." Kaito memandang dalam hamparan selimut biru di depannya, "Sepupuku Taito juga ahli dalam bertarung, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Soal Nigaito… yah… dia memang bukan kesatria, tapi kurasa dia tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Kau percaya diri sekali. Yah… lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mati. Aku juga punya tujuan dalam misi ini… membuat negara ideal seperti ucapanmu waktu itu." Yuuma menatap lekat kepada Kaito, "Kupastikan kau yang mendapat Naglfar. Bukan sepupumu, ataupun adikmu. Berjanjilah untuk membuat hal itu terwujud. Meski kau harus menantang Akaito sekalipun. Atas nama _Mars_ sang bapak kesatria, serta atas nama _Anna_ sang ibu dewi, aku berani mengorbankan nyawaku agar hal itu terwujud."

Kaito diam seribu bahasa. Ada perasaan berkecamuk dalam dirinya, bagaimana jika ia gagal? Dan apakah ia berani menantang ayahnya sendiri? Apa ia mampu? Sedikit perasaan cemas menguar dalam dada.

"Jangan ragu… kau bisa." Ucapan Yuuma membuyarkan lamunan Kaito. Yah… untuk sekarang ia bisa memikirkan itu nanti, hal yang harus dipastikan adalah keberhasilan misi ini.

"Terima kasih… kuhargai segala yang kau usahakan kepadaku."

Sang Fajar kian beranjak naik menuju cakrawala seiring terombang ambingnya bahtera dalam pesona laut biru. Keduanya semakin terlarut dalam obrolan mereka sampai seseorang pemuda datang mengusiknya, walaupun ia tidak berniat begitu. Pemuda itu segera memberi hormat sebelum berbicara. "Maaf mengganggu, tuanku. Hamba mohon untuk persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan segera sampai."

"Benarkah, Gumiya? Apa yang lain sudah mengetahuinya? Dimana Taito dan Nigaito?" Kaito memberi sederet pertanyaan kepada Gumiya.

"Sudah tuanku, informasi menyebar dengan cepat dari mulut ke mulut, tak butuh waktu lama bagi seluruh pasukan untuk mengetahuinya. Begitu pula dengan kedua saudara anda, mereka nampaknya sedang bersiap siap di ruangan mereka. Dimohon bagi anda untuk bersiap siap, tuanku."

"Ah, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya. Lihat, aku bahkan sudah membawa pedangku." Ucap Kaito sambil memperlihatkan pedangnya kepada Gumiya. Sesaat kemudian Kaito mengubah pandangannya ke arah Yuuma, "sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu."

"Baiklah, aku—"

Ucapan Yuuma terpotong oleh keributan di depan bahtera. Ada dua orang yang tiba tiba bertarung. Yuuma segera mengikuti Kaito dan Gumiya ke sumber masalah, ia melihat kepada dua orang yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain, mereka adalah Big Al dan Len Kagamine.

Big Al memiliki tubuh kekar dan perkasa. Wajahnya seram, dengan beberapa codet dan sorot mata yang menakutkan. Penampilan fisiknya benar benar mengintimidasi orang lain, terlebih kalau mereka melihat senjatanya, sebuah pedang dua tangan berukuran besar.

Sedangkan, Len adalah pemuda yang bertubuh ramping, dengan badanya yang lebih pendek dari pada Big Al. Jika dilihat dari penampilan fisik, sudah pasti Len lebih terlihat remeh dibandingkan Big Al. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak terlihat gentar sedikitpun, ia bahkan menatap lawannya dengan pandangan buas dan haus darah.

Big Al segera melesat maju menyerang Len. Di sisi lain, dengan kecepatannya, Len menghindari serangan serangan ganas Big Al. Len dengan sangat mudah menghindari serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya, gerakanya terlihat lihai dan anggun. Tak lama kemudian, ada sosok lain yang keluar dari kerumunan untuk melibatkan diri: Kaito.

Dengan begitu tenang, Kaito menempatkan dirinya di tengah tengah duel. Len yang melihatnya segera menahan diri , Len mundur selangkah untuk membiarkan Kaito melakukan aksinya. Tetapi, berbeda dengan Big Al, dengan hasrat haus darah yang kental, ia tetap menyerang maju. Kaito dengan cepat segera menghunuskan pedangnya menyambut serangan Big Al. Seketika itu pula serangan Big Al terhenti, pedang Kaito sudah menempel di leher Big Al dan mengakhiri pertarungan.

Kaito menatap tajam kepada Big Al. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Melihat orang itu nampak sudah sedikit tenang, Kaito menurunkan pedangnya. "Apa yang telah terjadi di sini?" Tanya Kaito dingin.

"Hahaha… hanya sedikit menguji pria di sana. Coba lihat ia, nampak jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak pantas dalam misi ini. Taruh saja ia di Lost Island dan mungkin ia akan kabur dengan berenang ke VocaShire." Big Al tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Diam!" Seru Kaito membentak. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murka. "Kalau kau berani menghunuskan pedangmu sembarang lagi. Selanjutnya akan kupastikan kalau pedang ini akan memenggalmu." Ucap Kaito tajam sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Big Al.

Big Al menanggapi ancaman itu dengan bersiul, "Wow, itu menakutkan. Oke oke… aku akan menahan diri."

Kaito menyarungkan kembali pedangnya seraya melihat Big Al berlalu. Kaito kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Len sedang berjalan menuju kerumunan. Ia kemudian menatap tajam kepada Len, "itu juga berlaku untukmu." Ucap Kaito dingin. Sebagai jawaban, Len hanya melihat Kaito sekilas dari balik bahu kemudian berjalan lagi.

Di sisi lain, Yuuma terlihat lega melihat konflik itu berakhir tanpa tumpah darah. Dan menurutnya, ikut campur Kaito dalam duel tersebut memberi keuntungan kepada pasukan ini. Mereka yang suka berbuat onar kini mungkin akan berpikir dua kali setelah melihat kemampuan Kaito tadi.

Di sebelahnya, Gumiya terlihat tertegun. "Len Kagamine…" Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tak lebih dari sekadar gumaman. Yuuma yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya keheranan. "Instingnya benar benar luar biasa, kecepatan serta refleknya di atas rata rata. Analisa dan strategi yang terlihat dalam ia mengambil langkah setelah memprediksi gerakan Big Al benar benar menakjubkan, dan terlebih lagi semua itu ia lakukan dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Benar benar pria yang mengerikan…"

Yuuma terdiam mendengarnya. Mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari ahli strategi seperti Gumiya, membuatnya was was terhadap sosok bernama Len Kagamine itu.

(-)

Kabut tebal menyelimuti pandangan Yuuma ketika setengah jam berlalu semenjak keributan tadi. Jarang pandang yang sangat pendek membuat semua pasukan ekspedisi nampak sangat was was. Terlebih lagi ombak yang menerjang bahtera dengan ganas. Yuuma berpikir, apakah ini merupakan sedikit gambaran dari Lost Island? Selama beberapa saat, ia merasakan dirinya seperti tengah mengambang dalam kehampaan. Barulah dalam beberapa menit semua itu berlalu. Kabut kabut mulai menipis, dan jarak pandang kian membaik, meski deburan ombak masih seganas sebelumnya.

"Lihat!" Seru salah satu seorang pasukan sambil menunjuk jauh ke arah depan. Lantas semua mengikuti arah yang dimaksud orang itu. Yuuma… dalam keadaan sangat terkejut dengan mata yang terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di sana. ' _Mungkinkah itu Lost Island?'_ Kondisi bahtera menjadi sangat riuh. Sisi depan bahtera sangat sesak ditempati pasukan ekspedisi yang terlihat begitu penasaran.

Barulah pada beberapa menit selanjutnya bahtera yang mereka naiki terasa membentur sesuatu. Bahtera itu sudah sampai pada sisi pantai pulau yang mereka lihat. Semuanya segera turun dari bahtera dengan cepat. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat bangga karena berhasil menjejakan kaki di Lost Island, sedangkan beberapanya lagi merasa cemas karena hawa mistis dari pulau ini.

"Tidak salah lagi… ini Lost Island." Kata Gumiya sambil memeriksa peta dan kompas. Kaito segera mengangguk menyetujui. Kaito berjalan menuju sisi paling depan pasukan, kemudian berbalik mengamati pasukannya dengan saksama.

"Para rekanku sekalian! Berbanggalah karena kalian telah menjejaki kaki kalian di Lost Island! Mulai saat inilah misi kita akan dimulai! Berdoalah kepada dewa dan dewi di langit untuk memberkahi setiap langkah kita di tempat ini! Karena sebentar lagi… era baru akan segera dimulai!"

Pidato Kaito barusan membakar semangat para pasukan ekspedisi. Mereka mengacungkan senjatanya ke udara sambil berteriak penuh semangat. Yuuma sendiri tidak begitu memperhatikan pidato barusan. Karena pada akhirnya… untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia dapat menyaksikan wujud Lost Island. Ada perasaan senang bercampur gelisah dalam dirinya. Senang karena berhasil menjejakan kaki di Lost Island dan tujuannya kini sudah di depan mata, serta gelisah karena tidak tahu apa saja ancaman di pulau ini yang akan menghalangi pasukan ekspedisi.

Hal yang ia lihat ketika memperhatikan sekeliling adalah kenyataan bahwa Lost Island tak ada ubahnya dengan pulau terpencil kebanyakan. Di hadapannya terdapat hutan lebat dengan pohon pohon tinggi menjulang. Di kejauhan, terlihat bukit bukit berbatu serta gunung berapi yang masih aktif menjulang dari balik pepohonan. Iklim di Lost Island cukup dingin, karena awan mendung yang sesekali memercikan petir hanya memberikan sedikit akses masuk bagi cahaya matahari di beberapa tempat.

Tetapi, ada hal lain yang mengganjal perasaan Yuuma dibandingkan pemandangan Lost Island. Ia merasa ada yang mengawasinya dari berbagai tempat, ia juga merasakan aura hitam dari berbagai tempat. Mungkinkah itu penghuni Lost Island? Dan mereka tidak suka dengan kedatangan pasukan ekspedisi ini? Tetapi apa mereka, dan di mana mereka? Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam diri Yuuma seiring ia dan pasukan ekspedisi lainnya mulai berjalan menuju Lost Island lebih dalam.

"Fokus, prajurit!" Yuuma dikagetkan dengan teguran keras di sebelahnya. Dilihatnya Taito tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia kini berada di bagian tengah formasi, Yuuma melihat sekeliling, nampak ia berada di antara budak budak yang membawa perbekalan. Wajar saja ia mendapat teguran dari Taito, ia sudah melamun terlalu jauh rupanya.

Formasi pasukan ini sendri sudah disusun sedemikian rupa sebelum misi oleh Kaito dan Gumiya. Di barisan depan, Kaito dan kesatria tinggi Shion yang menjaganya berada. Di barisan kedua, setengah pasukan hasil rekrutan berada, mereka dipimpin Taito agar tetap bergerak dalam formasi, sesekali Taito juga mengawas ke formasi belakang demi memaksimalkan tugasnya. Di tengah formasi ada budak budak yang membawa perbekalan, mereka cukup terlindung, karena perbekalan yang mereka bawa sangatlah berharga, Nigaito juga ditempatkan di sini, mengingat ia tidak begitu piawai dalam bertarung. Di bagian belakang para budak, ada pasukan yang bertempur jarak jauh, para pemanah sudah siaga di sini. Dan di bagian paling belakang, setengah dari pasukan hasil rekrutan lainnya dan para prajurit dari kerajaan Shion berada.

Yuuma berjalan dengan cepat menuju posisinya di barisan kedua. Ia berusaha menepis perasaan itu semampunya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan perasaan was was, sesekali ia melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada makhluk asing yang mengikutinya. Hasilnya tetap saja nihil, semuanya terlalu tenang, bahkan wajah para pasukan yang lain nampak begitu cerah. Mungkinkah ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Yuuma menghela nafasnya berat. Yuuma kemudian melihat kebelakang sekali lagi, dan menyadari bahwa ia dan rekannya sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari bahtera yang sekarang sudah terlihat bagaikan titik di kejauhan. Tetapi, ada satu yang menarik perhatian Yuuma, Len Kagamine… ia melihat sekitar dengan perasaan was was, ia memposisikan dirinya seperti tengah siap bertarung, pedangnya sudah dikeluarkan dari sarungnya.

Yuuma terperangah, mungkinkah Len juga merasakannya? Sebuah hawa buruk yang seakan menolak mereka menjejakan kaki di tempat ini? Semakin memikirkannya, semakin pula pikirannya kacau. Perasaan cemas semakin menguar dalam dada.

Dan sebagai jawaban atas perasaan gundahnya. Sebuah raungan terdengar…

Yuuma terlonjak kaget, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Para pasukan segera menghentikan langkahnya. Semua kini tengah mencari sumber raungan mengerikan yang baru mereka dengar. Yuuma juga ikut andil dalam pencarian, matanya menjelalah ke setiap tempat, tetapi tetap saja tidak menemukan apapun.

"Di atas!" Salah satu pasukan berseru. Yuuma melihat ke arah yang dimaksud si pria tadi. Dalam selubung pepohonan, sebuah titik hitam menari nari di udara, dan beberapa detik kemudian segera menukik tajam ke arah pasukan ekspedisi. Suara debumam keras serta kepulan debu dan tanah yang segera menyapu sekeliling membuat Yuuma sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya. Yuuma membuka matanya secara perlahan, sebelum melihat sosok di depannya dengan jelas. Yuuma terkejut bukan main, matanya membelalak dan mulutnya ternganga. Bahkan seluruh pasukan juga merasakan hal sama. Makhluk itu kini berada tepat di depan pasukan ekspedisi, di depan Kaito dan kesatria Shion lainnya.

Yuuma tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tidak percaya akan keberadaan sosok yang berada di depannya. Tetapi tidak salah lagi, tubuh yang menyerupai kadal, dengan sayapnya, moncong dengan taring, dan ekor yang bertanduk. Tidak salah lagi… makhluk itu, adalah Naga!

Sang Naga memperhatikan sekeliling, ia menatap lekat lekat kepada pasukan ekspedisi. Seluruh pasukan tidak ada yang bergerak, tidak ingin melakukan hal ceroboh yang membuat naga itu mengamuk.

"Mustahil… kenapa… kenapa bisa ada Naga di sini? Makhluk itu seharusnya sudah punah beratus ratus tahun yang lalu." Meiko berbisik dalam keterkejutannya. "Kenapa makhluk yang sudah dinyatakan punah bisa berada di sini? Ini benar benar aneh. Para ilmuan sudah menyatakan kepunahan mereka. Ada apa dengan Lost Island ini?"

Seketika kemudian, Naga itu meraung keras memecah keheningan. Kaito segera memberi tanda untuk menyerang. Seluruh pasukan bergerak maju, menerjang Naga tanpa rasa takut. Di sisi lain, Naga itu mulai menghembuskan nafas apinya, menghalangi pasukan yang berusaha mendekat. Para pasukan mengepungnya dari segala sisi, sedangkan para pemanah sudah siap menghujaninya dengan puluhan anak panah. Tetapi tidak semudah kelihatannya, anak panah itu seketika patah tatkala menyentuh kulit sang Naga. Sang Naga menyerang balik, ia mengibaskan ekornya dengan brutal, beberapa pasukan terkena telak dan tewas seketika.

Belum kelar satu masalah, para pasukan kembali dikejutkan dengan terdengarnya lolongan lolongan yang memekakkan telinga. Puluhan makhluk melesat keluar dari balik pepohonan dan semak semak dengan cepat.

"Fenrir?!" Salah satu pasukan berteriak terkejut menyadari kehadiran makhluk tersebut. Fenrir, makhluk prasejarah yang memiliki tubuh seperti serigala namun berukuran lebih besar. Fenrir memiliki bulu putih bersih. Mereka sangat ganas, dengan taring dan cakar yang besar.

Pasukan ekspedisi benar benar digempur habis habisan. Naga dan Fenrir, kedua jenis makhluk perkasa itu benar benar memporak porandakan pasukan ekspedisi.

"Tuanku…" Gumiya berbicara dengan terengah engah.

"Ada apa Gumiya? Cepatlah, kurasa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengobrol!" Kaito memperingatkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda… saya telah menyadari beberapa hal. Dan nampaknya kita memiliki kabar baik dan kabar buruk." Gumiya memunggungi Kaito, Ia dengan sigap menjaga daerah belakang tuannya itu. Begitu pula Kaito, ia sudah bersiap menghadapi serangan yang akan datang. "Dilihat dari kejadian ini… makhluk makhluk prasejarah bermunculan. Akan ada kemungkinan kita menghadapi makhluk makhluk prasejarah lainnya, bahkan yang lebih buas dari mereka."

"Lalu, kabar baiknya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Mengenai itu…"

(-)

"Astaga! Naga, dan sekarang Fenrir!" Meiko menunduk untuk menghindari terkaman salah satu Fenrir, "Kenapa kedua makhluk yang telah dinyatakan punah bisa berada di Lost Island?!"

"Itu benar… bukankah para ilmuan sudah menetapkan seratus persen kepunahan mereka?" Salah satu pasukan menimpali.

"Bagaimana jika ilmuan itu keliru? Bagaimana jika makhluk itu tidak punah, melainkan melarikan diri ke Lost Island?" Kini pasukan yang lain memberikan pendapat.

Len seketika terlonjak. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu, "tidak… mustahil bagi mereka melarikan diri… perburuan, iklim yang berubah… bagaimana mereka bisa melarikan diri? Itu konyol."

"Apa maksudmu… Len?" Tanya Rin yang keheranan dengan ucapan Len.

"Begitu rupanya… mereka dilindungi sesuatu, dan mereka melindungi sesuatu! Ini adalah kesimpulan yang paling tepat." Len tersenyum penuh arti, "Shion sialan, aku tidak mengira akan menjadi seperti ini…"

Di sisi lain, Kaito nampak terkejut dengan kesimpulan kesimpulan Gumiya. "Mereka terisolir dari dunia luar, dan beberapa manusia yang mencoba ke sini tidak pernah selamat." Tambah Gumiya lagi, ia kemudian menatap Kaito lekat lekat. "Sekarang kita tidak perlu ragu lagi…"

"… Naglfar benar benar ada!" Ucap Gumiya dan Len dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Maaf telat, abis keluar kota, dan sekarang lagi UAS. Jadi mungkin updatenya akan menjadi renggang.

Akhirnya sampe juga di Lost Island. Sumpah saya bingung mau ngasih peran ke karakter yang sebegini banyak.

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang kalian berikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	6. Chapter 6 - Wild

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **-** **Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Naglfar**

 **Chapter 6 – Wild**

 **.**

 **.**

Menderita serangan dari berbagai arah, Kaito memerintahkan para anak buahnya untuk mengurus yang terdekat dari mereka. Ia juga menyerukan agar sebisa mungkin para pasukannya memberi perlindungan bagi para budak, untuk mencegah lebih banyak dari mereka yang terbunuh.

Seluruh pasukan mencoba saling membantu menjatuhkan lawan, saling melindungi, dan beberapa pasukan memberikan bantuan serangan jarak jauh. Lawan yang dihadapi tim ekspedisi pun masih berupa beberapa fenrir yang mengacaukan barisan belakang, serta seekor naga yang menghalangi laju di depan.

Merasa bahaya, Kaito membungkuk. Tepat waktu menghindari lecutan ekor naga yang datang. Pertanyaan pertanyaan seputar Naglfar bergemuruh dalam benaknya, membuat ia kurang fokus kepada pertempuran yang sedang terjadi. Kaito menerjang maju, mencoba memperpendek jarak dengan naga. Merasakan ancaman mendekat, sang naga kembali menyemburkan nafas apinya. Dengan sigap, para kesatria Shion menahan semburan api dengan perisai Varanium. Lidah lidah api menjilati logam logam perisai sementara penggunanya berlindung di baliknya. Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan pasukannya, Kaito kembali maju tanpa gentar, didengarnya juga seruan ahli strateginya, Gumiya, yang memerintahkan para pasukan untuk melindunginya.

Yuuma mencoba membantu sahabatnya itu. Ia juga menerjang maju menuju sang naga ditemani beberapa rekan yang merasa yakin bisa menjatuhkan makhluk buas itu. Insting bertempurnya menyuarakan bahwa para rekannya sebaiknya mengepung sang naga dari segala arah. Maka diserukan lah pendapatnya yang disambut dengan baik oleh yang lainnya.

Sementara itu di barisan belakang, laju pertempuran pun cukup membaik. Beberapa fenrir tumbang, nampak bahwa pertempuran ini bukanlah sebuah pertempuran yang mustahil untuk dimenangkan. Meskipun ada beberapa jumlah dari pasukan ekspedisi yang juga ikut gugur.

Meiko menghela nafasnya panjang, kedua tangannya mengacungkan pedangnya kepada tiga fenrir yang menggeram marah ke arahnya. Terlalu banyak. Bukan jumlah yang bisa ia tangani seorang diri. Meiko berlari, mencoba membuat jarak. Namun, para fenrir itu mampu menyusulnya dengan mudah. Lolongan lolongan khas yang memekakan telinga terdengar dari segala arah, membuatnya merasakan panik. Terkaman diarahkan kepada Meiko, namun wanita seksi itu bisa menghindarinya dengan berguling kesamping. Namun tidak berhenti sampai disitu, fenrir yang lain datang menghantamkan tubuhnya ke sisi samping tubuh Meiko dan membuatnya terjungkal.

Sebelum datangnya terkaman lain yang bisa berakhir fatal, seseorang melesat dan menebas makhluk buas yang mengancam Meiko. Tebasan vertikal yang cepat itu membelah salah satu dari mereka dan mengakhiri hidupnya seketika. Meiko tidak dapat melihat jelas sosok yang menyelamatkannya, senjatanya yang mengkilap memantulkan sinar matahari yang menuju kedua matanya. Tapi Meiko tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengenali senjata itu. Sebuah katana. Yakinlah ia bahwa orang ini adalah seorang samurai ataupun wusha.

Sosok yang berdiri di depannya kini berbalik menghadapnya. Diulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Meiko berdiri, yang tentunya diterima dengan baik oleh orang yang dituju. Meiko melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya adalah seorang yang tinggi dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ungu. Seorang wanita?

"Kau baik baik saja, Nona?" Sebuah suara berat khas pria dilontarkan dari mulutnya. Kemudian Meiko menyadari bahwa yang menyelamatkannya bukanlah seorang wanita. Melainkan seorang pria!

"Awas!" Alih alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Meiko justru memberi peringatan akan datangnya serangan lain.

"Heeeaaahh….!" Sesaat sebelum cakar cakar fenrir itu mengenainya, sosok lain yang bertubuh besar menghantamkan pedang besarnya sambil berteriak semangat. Makhluk buas itu lantas terbelah menjadi dua setelah tubuhnya beradu dengan pedang besar orang tersebut. Sedangkan fenrir yang satunya cukup pintar untuk pergi menjauh.

"Kau lengah hanya karena wanita, Gakupo!" Sosok itu adalah Big Al yang kini mendengus kesal ke arah pria yang diketahui bernama Gakupo.

"Aku masih bisa menanganinya, Al." Kata Gakupo tenang.

"Cih… sombong betul kau ini! Setidaknya berterima kasihlah kepadaku!" Seru Big Al menantang.

"Terima kasih tuan tuan, tapi ini bukan saatnya mengobrol!" Sahut Meiko dengan nada menyindir.

Kembali kesisi pertempuran dengan naga. Terlihat bahwa sang naga telah terkepung dari segala arah. Para pasukan mencoba menjaga jarak agar tidak terkena lecutan ekornya sembari menunggu momentum yang tepat untuk melakukan serangan.

"Alihkan perhatiannya!" Salah satu kesatria Shion menyerukan perintah kepada sesamanya. Para kesatria Shion itu membalasnya dengan meneriakan semangat pertempuran. Mereka membuat gerakan gerakan mengancam, mencoba mengalihkan fokus sang naga.

Tak menghiraukan kesempatan yang diberikan, Kaito menghunuskan pedangnya menuju perut sang naga. Ia menghentakan kakinya kuat kuat dan melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suara dentingan terdengar keras sesaat pedang miliknya beradu dengan sisik keras sang naga. Hanya ada goresan tak berarti di sana, membuat Kaito geram. Merasakan sentuhan pada tubuhnya, naga itu kini berbalik ke arah Kaito. Ia melecutkan kembali ekornya. Kaito yang merasakan serangan itu ditunjukan kepadanya segera melompat menghindar.

Yuuma dan pasukan lainnya berlari mempersempit jarak dengan sang naga. Ditemani dengan Gumiya yang mencari cari titik lemahnya. "Di sana! Serang betisnya, buat dia kehilangan keseimbangan!" Seru Gumiya sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaksud.

Yuuma mengangguk mengerti, ia dan seluruh pasukannya berbelok menuju arah yang dimaksud Gumiya. Tak disangka sangka, naga yang menyadari arah serangan tersebut kembali mengepakkan sayapnya. Dia menghindarinya dengan terbang ke udara!

Yuuma mengumpat, sedangkan Gumiya menghela nafas panjang.

"Pasukan Pemanah, Serang!" Perintah salah satu pemanah dari Kerajaan Shion yang disambut dengan rentetan anak panah dari pasukan yang diluncurkan ketubuh sang naga.

"Perintah yang bagus, Lui!" Puji Kaito yang berada tak jauh dari pria yang dimaksudnya. Sedangkan Lui hanya tersenyum dengan bangga.

Sang naga menyemburkan api dari mulutnya ke arah puluhan anak panah yang melesat menuju bagian tubunya. Anak panah itu lantas terbakar habis dan tak mampu menyentuh tubuh si naga. Para pasukan pemanah hanya berdecak kesal ketika melihatnya.

(-)

Di sisi lain, Len tengah memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia melihat kalau kondisi saat ini bisa saja berbalik arah dibanding tadi. Beberapa pasukan ekspedisi terlihat cukup kewalahan menghadapi serangan dari dua jenis makhluk yang berbeda. Meskipun pertempuran di lini belakang sudah mulai terkontrol, tetapi tetap saja pertempuran ini masih belum berakhir dan bisa menyebabkan semakin banyak korban berjatuhan. Para budak juga sudah mulai berkurang jumlahnya sebab perlindungan yang mereka dapatkan kian menipis. Tentu saja hal tersebut semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Sesaat kemudian, Len merasakan ancaman mendekatinya. Ia melompat kesamping untuk menghindari terkaman fenrir yang datang dari arah belakang. Bersiap dengan pedangnya, Len mencoba menebas serigala prasejarah itu. Namun sebelum pedangnya mencapai tubuh mahkluk itu, dua anak panah menusuk kepala sang serigala yang segera menghentikan pergerakannya. Len menatap arah datangnya anak panah itu dan menemukan Rin yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan malu malu ke arahnya.

Len menenangkan dirinya. Pertempuran yang menguras tenaga ini harus dihentikan secepatnya! Dia mengerti bahwa cara untuk mengakhirinya adalah dengan mengalahkan naga di barisan depan. Dengan begitu laju mereka tidak akan terhenti hanya untuk gugur secara satu persatu. Dan dengan itu pula para pasukan dapat bersatu kembali dan fokus untuk melawan satu jenis makhluk saja.

Kemudian ia pun menyuarakan analisanya kepada para pasukan lini belakang. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju, dan mengikuti arahan Len. Semuanya sontak bergerak cepat menuju lini depan.

Sementara Len masih berdiam di posisinya, ia melihat bahwa Taito tengah menombak fenrir. Bilah senjatanya menusuk kerongkongan makhluk yang menjadi sasarannya, namun si fenrir masih mampu bergerak gerak. Dia mencoba mengayunkan cakar cakarnya untuk merobek Taito, membuat pria jangkung itu mundur meninggalkan senjatanya.

Kemudian dia memperhatikan sekeliling. Mendapati sekitarnya sepi, Taito menggeram marah. Ia mengumpat kepada para pasukan ekspedisi yang menuju ke lini depan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kembali ke barisan belakang!" Para pasukan yang hendak menuju lini depan sontak menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seruan salah satu komandan mereka.

Taito berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah marah. Ia menatap tajam kepada mereka, menunggu penjelasan masuk ke telinganya. Salah satu prajurit yang berani mencoba menyuarakan tujuan mereka. Taito yang mendengarnya hanya menggeram murka.

"Kalian merusak formasi! Apa yang harus kalian lakukan adalah melindungi lini belakang! Biarkan saja para kesatria dari Shion menghadapi naga bedebah itu! Sekarang jangan banyak alasan dan segera kembali ke posisi!" Seru Taito.

"Tapi fenrir itu tidak ada habisnya, kami harus memberi bantuan kepada lini depan dan mengalahkan naga secepatnya. Dengan begitu pasukan bisa bergerak dalam satu unit lagi, mengalahkan satu naga adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa diambil." Salah satu prajurit wanita memberikan pendapatnya, "Kami membiarkan beberapa pasukan berada di lini belakang untuk menghalau laju fenrir sampai ke lini depan. Sehingga fokus pertarungan dengan naga tidak terganggu. Komandan, anda bisa ikut bertempur bersama kami."

"Tidak bisa! Kalian harus bertarung sambil melindungiku di lini belakang!" Taito memprotes dengan egoisnya.

"Tapi komandan, jika naga itu dikalahkan mungkin saja fenrir itu tidak berani lagi menyerang kita. Mungkin kegigihan fenrir disebabkan oleh keberadaan naga itu." Lanjut wanita itu dengan sabar.

"Kau berani menantang komandanmu?! Paman Akaito tidak akan senang dengan berita ini! Kau, perempuan sialan! Pastikan kau mendapatkan hukuman!" Seru Akaito lantang yang sukses membungkam mulut wanita tadi. Para pasukan ekspedisi yang lain nampak sebisa mungkin menahan amarahnya.

Len yang memperhatikan sangat menyadari maksud Taito. Pria itu sangat menjunjung harga dirinya sehingga ia tidak ingin terlihat lebih rendah di mata Kaito. Maka dari itu, Taito sangat memprioritaskan keberhasilan pertempuran di lini belakang.

"Usul pemuda cerdik di sana tidak bisa tidak diindahkan! Kami lebih mempercayainya dibanding dengan dirimu! Kau hanyalah komandan yang egois!" Prajurit lainnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Amarah Taito meledak ledak ketika mendengarnya, ia memukul pria itu sampai tersungkur.

Kemudian ia berbalik ke arah pemuda yang dimaksud pria tadi, ke arah Len. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati siapa pemuda yang dimaksud. Taito merebut pedang salah satu prajurit di dekatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Len.

"Kau!" Taito menggeram marah, "Lagi lagi kau!" Setelah mempersempit jarak dengan Len, Taito mencengkram kerahnya. Ia mengacungkan pedang rampasannya ke arah pemuda itu. Sedangkan dalam posisi itu, Len tetap bergeming.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukannya brengsek. Aku akan mendapatkan segala kehormatan dalam misi ini." Ucap Taito dengan nada mengancam, "Aku tahu siapa kau! Kau adalah pembunuh yang mengincar kepala pemimpin tertinggi Shion!" Seru Taito setelah menyadari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tapi kau tidak mampu berbuat apa apa lagi. Kau telah kalah, pembunuh. Makanlah sumpah untuk bersetia kepada panji Shion seumur hidupmu. Mungkin keputusan Kaito untuk mengajakmu tidak buruk juga." Taito menggoreskan pedang rampasannya ke pipi Len, darah segar mengalir dari sana. Kemudian Taito mendorong Len dengan kasar sambil tertawa mengejek.

Len memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi. Indranya menajam, ia mendengar teriakan putus asa, dan lolongan gembira khas serigala. Dilihatnya juga mayat yang bergelimpangan di sana sini, serta yang masih hidup memancarkan air muka kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran. Sedangkan di lini depan tak kalah memprihatinkan, pertempuran sengit terjadi di sana. Semua ini harus berakhir, pertempuran ini harus berhenti secepatnya!

Kemudian indranya berfokus kepada Taito. Sorot matanya memandang rendah ke arah pasukan sebelumnya. Ia tertawa mengejek kepada mereka. Sesaat batin Len memberontak. Inilah Shion yang dibencinya!

Maka Len berjalan menghampiri Taito dan mengakhiri suara tawanya.

(-)

Para pasukan membelalakan matanya, sangat kaget akan kejadian yang baru berlangsung. Fokus mereka buyar, dan beberapa mengalihkan pertempuran sesaat setelah kejadian itu. Mereka semua merasa seakan tidak percaya kepada apa yang dilihatnya. Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Tak disadari kepala komandan mereka sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Ya… seseorang telah memenggal kepala Taito.

Setelah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, mereka semua kini menatap horror kepada Len. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar di wajahnya yang dinodai darah komandan mereka sendiri.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Maaf telat, abis uas soalnya.

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang diberikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


End file.
